Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by sonya.muffley
Summary: Lucy gets a big surprise, when she comes out of her bathroom. Most of her team and some other Guild members are sitting in her living room. They are going to have some crazy and pervy fun.


Fairy Tale: Truth or Dare!

Hello welcome to Fairy Tale: Truth or sex. I'll be your host Vanilla and my co-host Sony well be heading to Lucy's house today to play truth or dare. This should be lots of fun. Her team and some other Fairy Tale guild members are heading there with us now. The two of us will get to see firsthand how twisted Fairy Tail really is. Lucy just got back from a successful mission with the others and was resting before anything else chaotic happens.

Lucy is enjoying her bath thinking about that it has been a year since she has joined Fairy Tail. As she is walking out of her bathroom in her towel, she gets a big surprise. Natsu and her other team members and some of the guild members are sitting in her living room. Of course, Lucy freaks out.

All the guys out NOW! Why do I have to leave Lucy? ask Natsu. I have already seen you naked. Lucy kicks him in the ass and sends him flying out the door. Lucy slams the door shut in their faces and walks over to her dresser to get her clothes to get dress. As she is digging threw her panty draw Happy flies over and looks over her shoulder and turns beet red and says, "Lucy that's Reeeally Sexy." Lucy grabs Happy by is tail and throws him out the window and shuts it.

Erza comes over to see what Happy was talking about. While Lucy is getting dress in the bathroom. Erza finds a pair of black lacy pair of panties and asks Lucy if she can barrow them. Lucy grabs them back and puts them in her dresser and is bright red again. Lucy tells Erza she will talk to her about it later. Lucy asks, "Why are so many people here?

She opens her door to let everyone back in. Natsu says why Lucy we are going to have a party .You have been with us for a whole year now. We brought you a present. Happy fly's in with a box that has a pretty pink bow on it and lays it in front of her.

Erza is really excited about it and yells "LUCY HURRY OPEN IT UP ALREADY! Everyone laughs. Lucy carefully removes the bow and tears into it. What she discovers she can't believe her eyes. She puts the top back on and reopens it. Yep her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. It was a black buster with leather ties up the front and back, leather mini shorts, with 4-inch spike heels, a whip, fuzzy hand cuffs, and 4 silk straps.

Whose idea was this? Erza said her and Levi picked out the outfit. Wendy picked out the hand cuffs. Natsu got the heels, Juvia got the whip, and Gray got the straps. Lucy says "Thank you". So who should I KILL FIRST?

Gray tells Lucy, you like to wear little outfits and you like whips. We thought you would like to torture Natsu. Yells "WHAT"! Natsu gets up in Grays face asking him if he wants to go at it. Gray tells Natsu anytime anywhere. Erza gets in the middle over them and knocks them both out. Erza tells Lucy to go try it on in a threating voice. Lucy grabs the outfit and says yes ma am an runs to the bathroom. She's going to look great in it Natsu says to Erza. I know she is Natsu. I did pick it out u know.

After trying to figure out how to get into it. She turns around to look in the mirror. I look great but it's so embarrassing. Lucy hears Erza and Levi calling her to come out and show them. I really don't want to go back out there. Erza decides she has waited long enough and goes and goes to drag Lucy out. Lucy stubbles out, everyone's mouths drops open. She looks just like a Dominatrix, calls out Laxus.

OK OK NOW THAT LUCY HAS HER PRESENT ON LETS START THE GAME.

Bickslow tells everyone we are playing truth or dare and I'm going first. He chuckles and gives Lucy a wicked look. Natsu truth or dare man pick. Dare there is nothing I'm not scared of doing. Then you're going to love this. I dare you to take Lucy to the closet and stay in there for 20 minutes as he laughs evilly. Come on Lucy we got no choice. Lucy cries NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA. ERZA HELP ME! You'll be ok it's just Natsu.

Now that they are in the closet, who is next? I'll go next Gajeel says. Hmm who can I mess with this should me fun. His glaze lands on Erza and on Laxus. Geh, he, he, he. Truth or dare Erza. Dare. I dare you to go feel Laxus up. Laxus looks surprise. Jellal throws a fit. You are so not feeling him up Erza. I will not run from a challenge. Lucy hears them fighting and tells them to keep it down. Elfman grabs both of them and puts them outside the door. You two need to cool off for a bit and locks them out. Well Erza wasn't having any of that and starts banging on the door.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy are standing in the dark.

It sure is dark in here. Want me to make some light. No don't Natsu, as she tries to stop him. All of a sudden she stops moving and gets really quiet. What's wrong Lucy? Your hand, Natsu. What about my hand? Isn't that your face? No its NOT! He squeezes the area he's toughing. Lucy moans softy. He moves his hand. Lucy put my hands on your face. Are they there yet? Yes. She is very confused. What is he thinking?

She felt a feather soft tough to her lips. Natsu what are u doing? Hush Lucy, he whispers. Next thing she knows Natsu is kissing her. His lips are so soft and warm. She starts to feel lightheaded. She opens her mouth to tell Natsu to slow down. But he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Lucy is shocked at first and tries to get away. But Natsu wraps his arms around her making impossible for her to move. She tries to push his tongue out of the way with her own. The first touch of her tongue against his sent pleasure racing threw both of them.

Lucy starts kissing him back running her hands threw his hair feeling the silky texture. Natsu takes it as a sign to continue. Running his hands up and down her back. His hands slips down farther and squeezes her butt and pulls her close and rubs his hardness against her core making them both gasp and moan. Natsu she pants I'm so hot there. He kisses down her neck enjoying the new pleasure he is making her feel. Natsu, my legs are giving out they feel so weak. Natsu pushes her against the wall and wraps her arms around his neck. Lucy I'm going to make you feel even better. She wished she could see Natsu's face to see if he was joking or not. He pulls her shirt down and pops out her breast out. I always wanted to know what u tasted like Lucy. Right before he slides his tongue over her nipple. She sucked in her breath she felt like she was going to go up in flames and minute. He pulled her other breast free and did the same to it. While sucking and licking her breast he kneed the other pinching her nipple then lighting rubbing back and forth. He let go of her breast to run his hand down her stomach. Her little shorts were a flimsy barrier for when he touched her there she felt as if she had been branded. She presses closer to his hand wanting more but not knowing what it was that she wanted more of. Lucy I want you so much I'm so hard I could hammer nails with it. I don't know what u mean Natsu. Touch me Lucy he tells her instead. He takes her hand and runs it down his chest letting go for a moment he undoes his pants. He puts her hand there and moans loudly. She jerks her hand back thinking she had hurt him. Natsu are you ok did I hurt you. No No touch me touch me more, please. She hesitates for a moment then wraps her hand around his. It about brings him to his knees.

Meanwhile Erza is trying to break down the door. She decides to reequip and cut the door down. Gray hears what she is about to do and opens the door. Erza says, "It's about damn time!" She walks over to Laxus. While Jella is sulking behind her. Laxus starts to blush as Erza runs her hands along his arms, shoulders, across his chest. Laxus starts to get really uncomfortable and twitching. Erza finally runs her hands over his hips and gives his ass a pat, before stepping away.

Erza looks around wondering who she was going tease. Because she was going next. No ifs ands or buts about it. Finally her gaze landed on Juvia. Erza stares hard at her. Juvia starts to worry if she was going to be next or not. She jumps when Erza calls her name. Truth or dare Juvia. She picks truth she didn't want to do the dares they were coming up with. Erza ask her if it's true that she used to be a Porn Star. Juvia pales not knowing what to say. Grey perks up wanting to know to. Juvia bows her head saying yes she did but only for a few times. Bickslow falls over laughing with Gajeel and Laxus. I can't believe u would fess up to that. Gray asks is it really true? Juvia turns bright red nodding her head yes. Grey's smile was slow in coming. Hey Juvia want to have some fun after this. Juvia was so surprised she yells "YES" while jumping up and down. Speaking of alone time. It got awful quite in the closet. Gray walks over to the closet and opens the door, Natsu and Lucy falls out. Seeing the state of their clothes the others start cheering for them. Saying it was about time. Lucy looks down to see her breast out for everyone to see. She yells at Natsu calling him a FUCKING IDIOT and to GO DIE! She punches him back into the closet while she runs back to the bathroom to fix herself. Natsu slowly stands up and rights his clothes giving Gray a dirty look. All I need was 20 more minutes Gray and shoves past him to follow Lucy.

Well now says, Juvia. It's my turn. She didn't even look around, Levi Truth or Dare? Levi says Dare. Juvia gets shit eating grin on her face. Levi I dare u to go and give Gajeel a kiss so hot he melts. Gajeel starts to sweat big time and backs away from Levi. He melts into the shadows hiding from everyone. Levi is extremely embarrassed and starts to cry. An arm reaches out and grabs her dragging her into the shadows. Levi is freaked out. Then she hears Gajeel voice echoing all around her. It sent a shiver of excitement threw her body.

Gajeel where are you? I can't see anything. Its ok, there is nothing to be afraid of here. He could believe he pulled her into his quiet space. All because he had embarrassed her and made her cry. But it pained his heart that he had caused it. He was going to show how he felt about her. But it was really embarrassed about it to so he was glad it was so dark here. So she couldn't see his face. Levi was trying to figure out where he was when someone hugged her from behind. Gajeel whispers in her ear to let her know it was him. She immediately relaxed into his embrace. Levi turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his waist locking him to her, so he won't run away from her again. Did you really not want to kiss me Gajeel? She asks him softly. Gajeel was taken back by her words. Not want to kiss her was she out of her mind. It was all he thought about most of the time. He started talking hesitantly to tell her everything he wanted to do with her and do to her. As Levi listens to him she starts to feel the blood heating rushing to her head. Levi reaches up and kisses him with all the passion she has been hiding wanting him so much.

Gajeel was so shocked she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He picked her up because she is so short and wraps her legs around his waist. Levi couldn't get enough of him how wonderful he tasted. She touched him everywhere she could reach. She was out of control pulling and tugging his clothes and her own trying to take them off. Gajeel never knew she was so bold. She kissed his jaw line traveling up to his ear. Nibbling and nipping the whole time. Gajeel never knew if could feel like this being wanted so much. He couldn't take it no more, he pulled her away holding her in the so he could just look at her. Gajeel, let me touch you, please I need to touch you! He told her to wait she whimpered. He slowly brings her down some. Still holding her in the air he brings her breast to his mouth. Levi moans loudly grabbing his forearms. He sucks and licks her nipples making the hard enough to cut glass. He runs his tongue around and around each nipple. Levi squirms and wiggles thrusting her breast into his face wanting and needing more.

He takes both of her wrists in one hand still keeping her off the ground so he can touch her freely. He runs his hand over her face. Levi leans into his touch wanting to touch him anyway she could. He moved his hand over her bare arms and over her small breast loving the feel of how they fit into the palm of his hand. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple feeling the softness of them. He lays her on the ground. Levi sees her chance; she flips Gajeel over and puts a spell on him. Gajeel found that he could hardly move. I told u I wanted to touch you to. You will only be able to move a little it's like having chains on she explained to him. She gave him her sweetest smile. He couldn't win against that smile. She kissed him long, deep and hard. Levi leaned away and just looked at him. She loved to look at him all those muscles and that firm ass. She ran her hands over his chest lean down and licked his nipple. He sucked in his breath and started breathing heavier. Levi loved his reaction and to get more of one she ran her hand lower over the bulge in his pants. Gajeel reacted as if she had burned him. His breathing became ragged. Levi runs her tongue down his stomach taking the same path as her hand. She stops when she gets to his waist band. Gajeel Levi called his name. She had to call him several times before he could answer her. He lifts his head to look at her. Levi tells Gajeel, "I love you." And releases him from her spell. Do you want to finish this?

Checking on Lucy and Natsu:

Hey Lucy let me in. No Natsu. I can't believe you did that. Come on Lucy open up or I'm going to start banging on the door. Don't Natsu. Just why did you do that? Well it's because umm, well you see, umm that is, it's hard to say. Lucy slams the door open, it hits him in the head again. Lucy you have to stop hitting me in the head with stuff. I'm just trying to knock some since into you. Now get in here and explain yourself. Did you not like it Lucy? Because you seem like you really liked it. THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM, IDIOT! I want to know the reason behind it. You should know the reason. Don't make me say it. Just say it Natsu, I'm not a mind reader. Damn it. OK fine, I lo-lo-lo-. Shit it hard to say. Say it Natsu. Say it. Say it. SAY IT! I love you, Lucy. Natsu whispers. What I couldn't hear you. I said "I LOVE YOU, LUCY! Can you hear me now? When she asked in a low voice. Aw hell I'm not sure when I relieved it. But prolly since I saw you in the maid outfit. But I dint' relieves it until we got into the fight with Kain on the island. And you wouldn't run away without me. Why didn't you tell me then? Because you're always yelling at me. Lucy's face fell. I'm I'm so sorry, Lucy cried. Natsu shoulders slumped. I'm sorry Lucy just forget I said anything. Lucy raised her head, why do you want me to forget Natsu? I don't understand. I don't want to forget that you love me. Natsu straighten up and walked over to her and looked deeply into her eyes. I love you, Lucy. Lucy cried harder. Why are u still crying? Because, I'm so happy. And because, I loved you since the begining. Even when you were making me insane. Umm Natsu will you umm well can you. Geeze why is this so embarrassing? What is it Lucy? Can you grr kiss me. She whispers. Natsu brightens and pulls her into his arms and kisses the breath right out of her. Natsu raises his head loving the dazed look he put in her eyes. And threat her lips was rosy and swollen from his kisses. Lucy asked him if this means they are dating now. HELL YES! And that she couldn't let anyone else touch her like the way he does. And he is going to touch, kiss, and lick every part of her lush body. Lucy laughs. That's not a problem. Hey Natsu do you want to pick up where we left off in the closet. OMG yes but, I rather take you on the bed without everyone here. Lucy eyeballs bulges from her head, she had forgotten about everything and everyone. Natsu is the only one who has that effect on her ever... but later tonight I'll make you feel so much pleasure you won't even know your own name as he winked at her. Lucy felt her face heat up, but she was really happy.


End file.
